The Fang King
by ShadowNightStar
Summary: Adopted from digisovereign.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in London; it was expected for kids to be playing around so nobody payed any attention to a nine year old kid gliding down the street. This kid had short black hair that seemed blue in the right light, the kid wore an orange straight jacket that was made from the same material as a hoody with black and red shades over his emerald green eyes, he wore dark blue jeans and on his feet he wore a type of rollerblades that had only two wheels, If one were to look closely they would see speaks of blood on his face and his hands that were currently in his sleeves were covered in blood that was not his own.

This young boy is Harry Potter, and eight years ago Harry was left on the doorsteps of his abusive relatives the Dursley's, but Harry would never have to worry about them again, Harry had an evil smirk on his face as he thought back to how he got covered in blood.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry was beaten and bloodied lying on the living room floor of Privet Drive, his uncle and cousin had just beaten him for talking to one of the neighbours, Harry was losing more and more control with every hit, before Harry felt something snap within him, and the pain disappeared, the two beached whales stopped hitting him, allowing him to stand, Harry launched himself at Dudley and began to beat him, Vernon tried to attack him but Harry unconsciously froze him with magic, Harry beat Dudley until the kid was almost dead before he ripped his tongue out and then his bottom jaw off.

Harry turned and grabbed the golf club that Vernon had in his hand not paying any attention to the fact that Vernon was frozen, he took the golf club and began to hit Vernon, he started off by breaking his legs one bone at a time, then worked his way up, he killed Vernon by driving the golf club into Vernon's brain.

Covered in blood Harry walked into the kitchen and grabbed the frying pan that his Aunt often hit him with before going upstairs to his aunt petunia's bedroom and found her asleep, Harry gripped the handle of the frying pan before he began to hit her, Harry began to hit her over the head over and over again until her head was nothing but a smear on the bed, the floor, the walls, himself, the roof. Harry began to laugh as he dropped the frying pan, Harry went to Dudley's room and began to go through his things, he found some cloths that fit him and put them on, he then continued to go through everything until he found something interesting. Inside a box was a pair of AT's.

**END FLASHBACK**

That was two days ago, Harry had just been travelling around London, stealing food and what not while not really having anyplace to be when he noticed a dingy old pub that nobody seemed to see, he eyed it carefully and noticed several oddly dressed people enter or exit so he shrugged his shoulders and went over, Harry skated over to the Leaky Cauldron as it was named and went in, Harry looked around before following several people out back to a small courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FANG KING**

The great hall of Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement, the Triwizard tournament was being held this year, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had already arrived, but several people were still awaited the arrived of Harry Potter. Those people were Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the staff, and Lily and James Potter and their eleven year old daughter Rose, as it turned out, James and Lily had merely been incapacitated that night and were very much alive but someone else had taken Harry from the ruined house that night, Albus, Lily and James spent years searching for him, four years after he was taken Lily gave birth to Rose, five years after Rose was born they found that Harry was with Lily's non-magical sister that hated magic of any kind.

They went to get Harry and found Vernon and Dudley torn to pieces, Petunia had her head twisted all the way around and they broke down when they saw a miniature James dead on the floor, Lily was crying and James was barely keeping in together when Albus realised that it wasn't harry and changed the body back. James and Lily were glad to know that their son wasn't dead but wanted to find him, they searched the house and what they found enraged them they found the closest under the stairs and saw blood inside it and writing on the wall in blood that said "Harry's Room." They were disgusted and outraged at how he was treated.

They spent the next several years searching and sending him letter but the owls always returned with the letter intact, until this year, they received a letter saying he would be a Hogwarts.

Albus stood up and addressed the students, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, This year I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament. Hogwarts and two other magical schools will be competing in this tournament. Only one champion from each school can compete and I tell you this now. Do not take the tournament likely. If your name is submitted and you are chosen there is no going back. For safety reasons the ministry has stated that no one under the age of 17 may enter." There were loud groans from the students "to make sure none of you younger students get any ideas I will be adding a precaution myself to prevent people underage from submitting your name."

Dumbledore waited for the exited chatter to die down so he could continue.

"Now with the tournament out of the way I welcome all of the new students and welcome all of the old students back. Now I know you are all hungry so…" he was interrupted by the large doors of the hall burst open and a young man in orange flew through the doors, the young man wore an orange straight jacket and he also wore white cargo pants that had several orange straps hanging from around his thighs that had hooks on the ends, he wore a pair of rollerblade with two wheels they were all black and had a spike on the end of the toes.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Agito decided that he didn't want to spend his time on some stupid train so he waited for it to leave before he hopped onto the tracks himself and grinded all the way to Hogwarts. He stood at the entrance to the great hall before he leaned forwards and his AT's began to build up speed before he got a crazy smirk on his face and busted the doors down.

Agito flew through the busted doors and landed on the edge of one of the inside tables and grinded along it, his arms were still in his straight jacket, he had his right leg straight and his left leg bent so he was grinding on one leg, he reached the end of the table and jumped into the air before spinning and performing a forwards flip before landing perfectly in front of the head table with the same smirk on his face, he looked around the hall and saw everyone was staring at him, he simply said "What the fuck are you pussies lookin at?" is his raspy voice shocking everyone.

Dumbledore stood up and asked "Who are you?" Agito looked at him and said "Well the names Agito Winijima, also known as the Fang King of the bloody road," he said making all the muggle-born and half bloods eyes widen, "But I used to go by Harry fuckin Potter, now if you're all done starring at me like I'm a fucking painting hanging in a fuckin museum we can get down to business." He said with a glance at several people that caught his eye, they were all women but they had a certain aura about them.

The first was a girl his age sitting at the Slytherin table, she had black hair with blonde streaks through it, she was regal looking, but he caught her starring at him with something other then shock in her eyes.

The second was another girl his age sitting at the Hufflepuff table; she had long strawberry blonde hair and was quite attractive.

The last was an older girl from Beauxbatons, she had long silvery blonde hair and an air of confidence about her, but Agito could sense that she was a Veela.

James and Lily didn't know what to think, this was there soon but he was not as they expected him to be. Agito looked at the headmaster and said "Hey old fossil, you gonna stare at me like freak or are you gonna say something." They looked at their son in shock, before Dumbledore stood and said "Well, it's good to finally meet you Harry." He was interrupted by Agito, "GRR, my fucking name is Agito you stupid old man!" he growled as he raised his left leg and brought it down smashing the head table to bits.

"If you don't watch yourself old man you'll be the next person I carve the bloody road into." Agito then moved his head to the left and avoided a spell that had been shot at his back, the spell kept going and struck some greasy haired bat in the face, Agito turned and glared at the little shit that dared to attack him, he saw it was a blond haired ferret, before anyone could say a thing Agito had disappeared.

Agito sped at the ferret and dashed right by him letting his hooks wrap around the ferrets head and neck before he jumped into the air taking the blonde with him, everyone watched as Malfoy was pulled up into the air by those hooks that were around his head and neck, Agito had the same evil smirk on his face as he began to spin around and lashing out with kicks that left deep cuts all over Malfoy's body, everyone watched as the bloody body of Malfoy fell to the ground but before it hit the hooks tightened and Malfoy was suspended by his head, Agito was standing in the rafters with the same smirk when he said "Looks like the old man wasn't the first to become apart of the bloody road."


	3. Chapter 3

**FANG KING**

_**LAST TIME**_

"_If you don't watch yourself old man you'll be the next person I carve the bloody road into." Agito then moved his head to the left and avoided a spell that had been shot at his back, the spell kept going and struck some greasy haired bat in the face, Agito turned and glared at the little shit that dared to attack him, he saw it was a blond haired ferret, before anyone could say a thing Agito had disappeared._

_Agito sped at the ferret and dashed right by him letting his hooks wrap around the ferrets head and neck before he jumped into the air taking the blonde with him, everyone watched as Malfoy was pulled up into the air by those hooks that were around his head and neck, Agito had the same evil smirk on his face as he began to spin around and lashing out with kicks that left deep cuts all over Malfoy's body._

_Everyone watched as the bloody body of Malfoy fell to the ground but before it hit the hooks tightened and Malfoy was suspended by his head, Agito was standing in the rafters with the same smirk when he said "Looks like the old man wasn't the first to become apart of the bloody road."_

_****__**NOW TO CONTINUE**_

Everyone in the great hall watched as the hooks un-wrapped them selves from Malfoy letting his bleeding and broken body fall to the floor, everyone looked at Agito who was still standing on the rafter and they could swear that they saw a large transparent shark behind him before it disappeared.

Dumbledore looked aghast at what he did and said "Harry, there was absolutely no need for that, violence never solves anything in fact..." but was cut off.

"Cut the crap old man, "Violence never solves anything" what a load of shit, violence solves everything, as rat face and his retarded father can attest to, a show of strength is all you need, and that also explains why you where losing the last war until I killed the dark wanker." Agito said with a fierce smirk and took great enjoyment in watching the majority of the school fume at his disrespect of the head master and the rest fuming over him calling Voldemort the Dark Wanker.

Agito jumped down from the rafters and landed on Malfoy's ball's causing him to let out a girlish high pitched scream and was about to speak when he sensed something, he looked at Professor McGonagall, before he looked down the teachers table and saw something that shocked him, he saw a man that looked just like he used to but different coloured eyes, and next to him was a woman who looked like his dead mother, he grabbed his head as memories and thoughts of abandonment went through it, before he got it under control, he looked at his father and said "You're an animagus, so is she." He said pointing to McGonagall.

James was shocked that his son could sense that he was an animagus, James just said "How did you know that?" Agito just smirked before he began to change, after about ten seconds where Agito once stood there was a twenty foot tall hydra with twelve heads, each head gave a screech like roar before it turned back into a smirking Agito (think mortal kombat annihilation Shao Kahn Animality but more reptile like, not slimy and twelve heads, think blue eyes white dragon heads).

Everyone was shocked at what they just saw; the Harry Potter was a Hydra animagus however if they thought it was over they were shocked again when Agito began to change a second time, once again the hall was shocked as a large blue and grey shark was floating where he once stood.

Agito returned to normal and was about to speak again when he suddenly stopped and sighed, before he began to talk to himself making everyone wonder if he was sane, "You sure you wanna come out, I mean… ok I get it, stop whining I'll let you say hi but if you don't let me… fine you got a deal, BUT, if they try anything at all, I WILL take back control and kill them, understand? Why? I'm doing this to protect you remember, fine, hang on a sec."

Everyone watched as an illusion faded from his face revealing an eye patch over his left eye, he reached up and moved the eye patch to his right eye and immediately everyone noticed that he changed, he smiled and said in a very cheerful voice "Hi there, I'm Akito, it's nice to meet you."


End file.
